Emperor: Ministry Tabs/ Agriculture/ Hunter's Tent
__TOC__ Hunter's Tent & Game meat Hunter Tents can be damaged/destroyed by nearby Fires, Floods, Military attack. It is invulnerable to Earthquake. It doesn't require Inspector service. Placement info Hunter Tents prefer trees, grass & dirt, dislikes rocky areas & ore. Click the Infobox Feng Shui link for more information. Hunter Tents should be placed within 15(or less) road tiles of the Mill that will Store the Game meat. Alternately, Hunter Tent if disconnected from all Mills can deliver to a Warehouse for Mill 'getting'. This 15 road tile distance allows the Hunter Tent Deliveryman time to return to the Tent before the Hunters can overfill the Tent Storage(4loads). Depending on your build and proximity to the Prey spawn points; distances over 30 road tiles may work, but this distance would indicate some inefficiency(too many Tents, too far from Prey points). Production info Generally, 1 Hunter Tent can deplete 1 Prey spawn point in short order and maintain an average supply of ~6 Game meat per year. This 1 to 1 ratio is recommended for most situations. If a Hunter Tent is very close to all Prey Points then fewer Tents will be needed. It is possible to 'corral' Prey using Residential Walls, Military Walls and Ditches. If a path outside of the corral is available in their wander area, they may travel the long path to get outside the corral. Sometimes this is desired so they 'bump' into a Hunter halfway. :Note: Where a Production Goal for Game meat may exceed expectations; consider delaying building Hunter Tents until the second year, overbuild Tents and build them close to Prey points. In late January, ensure all Tents dispatch 3 Hunters and there is no employee shortages the remainder of the year. Each Hunter will bring back half a Haunch per kill. Each Prey point maintains up to 6 animals(half haunch each). Prey are regenerated 1 animal per month for each Prey point. Simply put ~8 haunches per Prey Point(9 max/year) is possible in one year. If short then you will have not Hunt for a whole year to allow the Prey points to recover. Distribution info Game meat is more limited in the quantity, then other Food Types, when self-produced (24loads/year maxor 3200{4food types} people max). As a consequence, when the number of Food Types is limiting enough 2 or more Mills may be used to feed the population with Game meat being distributable to primarily Elite housing(fewer people) or a small Block of Commoners. Alternatively, importing additional quantities may serve the city needs. Employment info Hunter Tents may be turned off by Right Clicking them to bring up a Dialog. Within the Dialog press the Working button to toggle it to Not Working. Reverse the process when needed. Also, ensure full employment when needed by setting Agriculture to a high priority in the Industry Ministry(Hotkey3 pressed twice). Tents only need employment to spawn the Hunters and Deliveryman. Early in missions, this micromanaging of Tent employment by turn them 'Off' is a handy means of squeezing the employee pool for workers. Eventually, micromanaging Tents can get tiresome, so just leave enough Tents fully operational for your needs. Right Click Dialog The dialog can be accessed by Right Clicking the Hunters Tent graphics in the City View Map area. Useful information is contained here. *Amount of stored Game meat. *Current number of Employees(# needed) & the Working/Not Working toggle button. **The Button can be used to micromanage employment if desired. No sense in wasting employment for a preplaced structure. Feng Shui preservation is one reason to preplace structures. Just remember to turn it ON later to start producing. Hunter Hunters are destination cross-country walkers. They are assigned the closest animal when spawned. They will travel to the vicinity of that animal and begin hunting. If another Hunter kills their assigned animal, they will be assigned another nearest animal and repeat the processes. If no animal is available for assignment they vaporize and will be re-spawned at the Hunters Tent when an animal becomes available. When the Hunters Tent Storage becomes half full, the structure will begin limiting the number of Hunters spawned to perhaps 2 at any given time. At three-quarts full, 2 to perhaps only 1 Hunter at any given time. When completely full, there will be no hunter spawned until a Deliveryman removes 1 Haunch of Game meat(3/4 full). The Deliveryman will only move 1 Haunch of Game meat at a time. This is the reason for the recommended 15(or less) road tile distance to the Mill or Warehouse. Hunters can fight Predators or Enemy soldiers if harassed by them or near enough that they are a threat. Prey Prey are Raw Materials of the Spawn Point Resources(4 points maximum); that Hunters can kill for Game meat, or some Heroes can Capture for The Palace Menagerie. Prey have no intrinsic Value until Killed or Captured. Even when Captured, the Value is prestigious in nature. Captured Animals can be traded to other cities with the expectation that they will reciprocate and send an Animal from their Climate Region back. Only one Prey type is naturally available to a City. The type that may be available is defined by the Climate. :Antelope: Arid Maps :Pheasant: Temperate Maps :Pig: Humid Maps __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Emperor Food Structures Category:Emperor Food Types‎ Category:Emperor Resource&RawMaterial Category:Emperor Agriculture Walkers Category:Emperor: Walkers